Baby Cakes
by BizzyBeeCullen
Summary: I saw the hurt in her beautiful expressive eyes, and knew that no matter what I would always be there for her. "I don't know Ally, but whatever you decide, I'm here for you. And, you can stay here for as long as you want." Rated M for obvious reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Short A/N at the bottom.**

* * *

~ Baby Cakes.~

* * *

**Bella.**

"Holy shit!"

"I know."

"What happened after she left?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know?"

"Exactly that… I don't know."

"You left too, didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"That's what I figured," After a beat. "Did he call you?"

A bitter chuckle.

"No. No, he didn't."

Alice Brandon, my best friend since the age of five, we both grew up in Phoenix, Arizona where we were neighbors.

I lived with my mother Renee, Alice with both her parents, Phil and Kate Brandon. Our mothers became real close friends, until tragedy struck when Alice and I were ten years old and Alice's mom died of Leukemia, after only five months of being diagnosed with the disease.

Alice and Phil were devastated which was understandable and mom and I took it upon ourselves to help them in any way we could. In that time Alice and I grew even closer, we were like sisters, and two years later mom and Phil sat us down to discuss a few things. They told us that somewhere along the line they had fallen in love with each other, but that they hadn't acted on their feelings for fear that it would hurt Alice and me. Little did they know that Alice and I already suspected that there was more than friendship between them, and that we had already accepted it.

Mom and Phil were happy, but it took another six months for them to openly be a couple around us. When I asked Phil about why it took them such a long time, he explained that they didn't want to disrespect Alice or the memory of her mom by flaunting their happiness, plus it took him a long time to come to terms with his feelings and not feel guilty about it.

When Alice and I graduated high school, she decided to go to The Art Institute of New York City to follow her dream of being a Fashion Designer, whereas I ended up at the University of Washington, where I studied English Language and Literature. But also so I could be closer to my father Charlie Swan, who lived in the tiny town of Forks in Washington, where he was and still is the Chief of Police. Forks was the place where I used to spend most of my summers, and a few Christmases as well. Alice even joined me a few times, and Charlie grew to love her as if she was his own. After finishing College we both ended up in Seattle, where we found jobs and friends.

Anyway, that was two years ago and now I was sitting with Alice at my kitchen table listening to her and the reason why she hadn't spoken to her "boyfriend" Peter Larkin since she walked away two weeks ago.

After his girlfriend, I mean _Fiancé,_ Charlotte slapped him before she stormed out of his apartment.

They met last year when Alice bumped into him at the grocery store, where I sent her after finding out I didn't have any tampons left. Two boxes of tampons in one hand and a carton of Ben & Jerry's in the other, while trying to call me, to ask if we needed something else, because she was already there.

Two weeks later, after texting each other a few times. They went out, had a good time, and made plans for the following week. Everything seemed to go good between them, especially when more dates followed.

Three months later Peter met her parents, and they loved him. Alice never met his parents, because Peter told her they had died two years earlier.

Six months later Peter asked Alice to move in with him, and she did.

He bought a two bedroom apartment which they've shared ever since. Well, up until two weeks ago when Alice walked away.

Since then she's been staying with me.

"I just don't understand, I mean why? Why would he lie to me for so long?"

I saw the hurt in her beautiful expressive eyes, and knew that no matter what I would always be there for her.

"I don't know Ally, but whatever you decide, I'm here for you. And, you can stay here for as long as you want."

"Thank you, Belly."

A hug.

"No problem. Now, what do you want to eat? Should I make something? Or do you feel like going out for some Pizza maybe?"

"Well, Pizza sounds good," A chuckle "Plus you know I can't resist their _Mocha Lava Baby Cakes_."

"Oh, I know. Why else do you think I'd suggest Pizza?"

Grinning. "Alright, come on. Let's go!"

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**

**I've kinda lost my "Everything Changes" mojo, but this is one of many things that I've been doing in the meantime. I wont make any promises regarding a posting schedule, but I do have a few chapters pre written, just not real sure where this story's going yet... I'll do my best not to take too long between chapters. **

**That's all for now and thanks again.**

**Bee.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

~ Baby Cakes. ~

* * *

"Oh my Godddd."

"Huh?"

"Ohhhh… Ughhh…"

"What?"

"Oh my God!"

"Oh my God Ally! What?"

"Bell, Oh my God."

"For fuck sakes," I huff. "What Ally? What's wrong?"

"I'm sooo full Bell," She groans again. "I don't think I can walk, but I have to pee so bad."

"Fucking hell, I thought something was really wrong."

A kick.

"Ouch! What the fuck Ally, why'd you do that for?"

"What do you mean what the fuck? You think I'm not in serious pain here?"

"No one told you to eat so much."

"Yeah, I know. But that doesn't change the fact that I can't fucking move while I have to pee so bad."

"Well, now I have to go too."

I chuckle, stand up and walk away, hearing Alice groan behind me and call me a shitty friend.

My steps falter, I look over my shoulder and smile at her.

"Yeah well, unless you're planning on peeing yourself, I suggest you suck it up and follow me."

She groans, takes a big breath, stands up and slowly walks over to me. "But I can't."

Our elbows linked together.

"Come on," I say. "I'll help you get there."

She smiles.

"Thank you Bell."

"No problem All."

I smile too.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. **

**I know this was a short one, but it is what it is.. Any thoughts?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

* * *

~ Baby Cakes. ~

* * *

Two weeks had passed and while Alice was doing much better emotionally, there was still a bit of sadness left in her eyes. But I knew she'd be ok, eventually.

I only hoped it wouldn't take her too long to get there.

It was Friday and Alice and I had just finished clearing away our dishes from dinner, when Alice spoke.

"Bell, what do you say about going to Breakers with me tonight?"

"I say, it sounds like a plan." I smile.

"Cool."

"How about we call Rose and see what she's up to? She might want to join us, plus we haven't really hung out with her the past couple of weeks."

She nods. "Yeah, now you mention it, you're right. You go call her and I'll finish up in here."

"Sure."

Picking up the phone in the lounge, I dial Rose's number. She picks up after the third ring.

"Hey you."

"Hi Rose," I say. "What have you been up to?"

"Nothing much." She answers.

"Are you busy later tonight?"

"No, why?"

"Ally and I thought a girls night at Breakers was in order, and since we haven't hung out much lately, I thought you might want to come with us."

"Sounds good to me, should I meet you two there?"

I glance at my watch, it's seven pm.

"Sure. Will nine work for you?"

"Yep, I'll see you there."

After ending the call, I go back to the kitchen.

"I take it she's coming with us?"

"Yeah," I say. "She's meeting us there at nine, I figured that would give us all plenty of time to get ready."

Alice nods. "That'll work, why don't you go take a shower and I'll find you something to wear."

"I plan on wearing my Chuck's though"

"Yeah, yeah." Alice rolls her eyes and ushers me out of the kitchen.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

~ Baby Cakes. ~

* * *

"Come on Bell, we're going to be late!"

Groaning I find myself running after her.

We were already late, though according to Alice we weren't, we were as she called it; fashionably late.

Fashionable or not, late is late period.

"My God Ally, how you can even run like that while wearing those heels is beyond me."

"What?" She laughs.

"I'm serious Ally, how the fuck can you run in those?"

"Shut up Bella, you're gonna make me trip and fall!" She yells.

After a few minutes of running like morons while laughing, we reach the corner at which Breakers is located with its huge heavy black exterior doors. There are a few people standing at the sides, most of them smoking and chatting.

Alice walks ahead of me, squeaking as she spots Rose standing next to Alec and Jane, the owners of the club.

I had met Alec in College on my first day there, he was studying Business, and we became friends.

Jane and Alice met while in New York, where Jane was also studying Fashion Design. They too, became friends.

"Rose!"

"Hi Alice," Rose grins. "Hi B."

After hello's and hugs, we go inside, escorted by both Jane and Alec. We find a booth in the back, and sit down. Deciding on Vodka shots for everyone, an _Appeltini_ for Alice, a _White Russian _for Rose and Jane, and a _Bloody Aztec_ for me, Alec calls over one of the waiters to take our orders after having decided on a _Rusty Nail_.

Alice and Jane start talking fashion, earning an eye roll from both Alec and Rose, and a chuckle from me.

"They act as if they don't talk shop, inside said shop, four days a week." Alec chuckles, causing Rose and me to laugh.

Alice and Jane ignore us, but not before flipping us off, which only made us laugh harder.

"Business is looking good," Rose says.

"Yeah," Alec nods. "It's been great, especially since we started opening in the afternoons, as well as having those open mic nights on Monday's and Wednesday's."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we're even thinking about serving food too. Just easy stuff though, like maybe some appetizers and several soups," He adds. "But nothings set in stone for now. As of yet it's only an idea, because we'd have to hire more staff for that, plus we'd have to convert a part of the storage space into a kitchen, and get all the right paperwork for everything. It could take a while, but there's no rush." He shrugs just as our waiter makes his way to our booth.

He hands us our drinks, we all thank him before he walks to the next booth, where I see five people sitting.

There are four guys and one girl. Three of the guys are pretty huge from the looks of it. They all have short dark hair and what I think to be dark eyes which combined with their hugeness, makes them seen pretty badass.

My own thoughts causing me to snort before I pick up my drink to take a sip, before my I look back at the group.

The fourth guy sits partially obscured by the girl, and while I can't get a clear view of his face, I can see quite a bit of his profile and his hair; which is long but not too long, and unruly. Not like, dude is a slob kinda unruly, but kinda hot. The way a dude looks when he's just woken up, or after a romp in the bedroom, or the couch, or the hallway... or shit, the kitchen... oh my.

_Yeah, it's been too long. _

Rolling my eyes internally at myself, I take another sip of my drink, looking on while the four of them focus their attention on the girl.

Whatever she's saying, seems to be funny because they all have smiles on their faces, making me curious as to what she's saying.

"What are you smiling about B?" Rose half yells.

My eyes abruptly flash to hers, causing me to spill my drink.

"Whoa there Swan." Alec laughs, dabbing the table with a wad of tissues and handing me a few so that I can wipe off my hands.

"Oh, I'm… I'm so sorry," I say feeling my face flush. "I uh.." I stop talking because as I look toward the group again, my eyes find his piercing ones.


End file.
